


A domestic peace

by BugBrained



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugBrained/pseuds/BugBrained
Summary: Just a moment of peace on the prime pathThis can be read as platonic or romantic!I've never been the best at writing people interacting, so this was the best I could do.Thank you for reading my first work on ao3!!PLS DON'T SHIP CCS, I AM GOING OFF WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD THROUGH DSMP LORE, DON'T USE REAL NAMES
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A domestic peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, and is written using a phone, so any advice is good advice!! I'm no professional writer, and just write when I feel like it for fun!
> 
> I don't normally write "normal" stories, so this was a challenge 
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you!!! <33
> 
> -Moth

Bad stood alone on the prime path, attention directed at that of the remains of L'manberg, rightly named the L'manhole, according to many a person he's passed. It was bright, as warm as it could be for a colder month, which left him to basking in the sun, with his thoughts. 

He was blissfully unaware of Skeppy, who had, in a moment of sitting there, decided to sneak up on his poor friend, placing his hands on Bad's shoulders. A quite loud "Bad!" making it's way out of his mouth before he could decide against it. 

Taken by surprise, Bad had, quite literally almost jumped out of his skin, letting out a startled scream and whirling around. His fear dissipating into a soft annoyance, lips pressed together in a pout. "S'geppy! Don't sneak up on me like that, you muffinhead! I nearly had a heart attack." 

Failing to stifle his laughter, Skeppy took a step back, bringing a gloved hand up to adjust the box-shaped mask on his head, giggling increased. "Hey! What did you expect? I was testing your reflexes!" 

His pout increased, almost comically as he crossed his arms and turned away. And to think he was considering giving him a kiss on the cheek when he saw the masked man, too. "Why wouldn't I have great reflexes after all my years stuck with you?" 

That only encouraged more teasing from Skeppy, who let out an amused sigh. "C'mon, it's a little funny. Juuust a little bit?" He had leaned forward, a hand on his hip. 

Bad gave an aggressive head shake, hair bouncing around until he stopped. "Not funny at all, Skeppy! What would you have done if I had panicked and accidentally hurt you?" 

His arms crossed, confidence taking over. "I could have been able to deflect it like a boss." Highly unlikely, but at least he had the spirit. 

He was met with a disappointed stare from Bad. "Skeppy! Take this seriously, that could've been very bad! It's not my fault I have to be worried for both of your lives!" That might have been a low blow, simply by his own consideration. 

Skeppy gasped, giving an overdramatic sniffle just to sell it further. "You wouldn't be worried if it was just me with the three lives..?" He didn't want to admit Bad was in the right there, he just wanted his friend to loosen up. 

"Of course I'd still be worried! I care about you and your well being, nothing could ever change that!" He felt like he was getting soft, all these years of universe hopping and memory wiping must've really changed him. 

Immediately the hurt facade was dropped, another sigh escaping him. It took him a second to remember why he was actually looking for Bad. "I'm glad- oh right! I got you something!" 

Past annoyances pushed aside, Bad lit up, overrun with curiosity. "You did? You didn't have to get me anything, your time is always enough!" 

Overcome by a wave of embarrassment, Skeppy turned his head away. "Weeelllll," he paused, holding out a red poppy, "I saw it, and it reminded me of you, so I just thought it would be nice." 

"Aww, Gepppyyyy," his voice was laced with fondness, "you're too sweet, you didn't have to." Despite that, he took the poppy, leaning forward to place a kiss on the cheek of his friends mask. 

Skeppy gave a happy hum at the kiss, smile evident in his voice, "I know, I know- I'm so cool." He wouldn't admit that the kiss made him soft, it just wasn't in his nature. 

Beside him, his less than human counterpart fell silent momentarily, lost in thought, "I wish I had got you something in return! This was so sweet, really, thank you Skeppy." 

He shook his head, leaning forward to bop his forehead against Bad's, resting it there and intertwining their hands together. "It would be nice, but you don't have to do that much."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the abrupt ending, my brain just said no, sorry loves


End file.
